


Poser

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Icon-Fic Meme [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Icon-fic meme, SPN:Origins comic reference, dramatic chipmunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Ellen's opinion of wannabe hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poser

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal August 25, 2009_

 

Ellen hated the wannabes. They entered the bar with dramatic outerwear, a swagger and a handful of elf-crystals they'd bought at a comic store. They'd heard something from someone and figured heroic attitudes and snappy accessories made them hunters. Attitude alone wouldn't enable any person to handle some creature bent on eating their face.

The door swung open and Ellen raised an eyebrow. This particular guy had a trenchcoat and a wide-brimmed hat that matched his shirt and pants, all in a shade of bluish-purple she'd last seen on her great-aunt Sophie's living room drapes.

 _Oh god,_ Ellen thought. _Not another poser._

**Author's Note:**

> (Please note: I still haven't read past issue 4 of the Origins comics, so please don't tell me who the "Hunter" turns out to be.)


End file.
